


Running Wild

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Desire, F/M, Lust, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any/any, somebody should be told my libido hasn't been controlled. Now the only thing I've come to trust is an orgasmic rush of lust (Richard O'Brien, Rose Tint My World, the Rocky Horror Show)
Relationships: The Beast/Casey Cooke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Running Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



From the moment Casey met the beast, she knew he was dangerous. He was feral in his killing, cold and ruthless, no mercy in his souless heart. Yet the way he closed in on her, his eyes burned with no threat of harm, yet instead passion and lust. His eyes held the promise of pleasure, and she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. She should have feared him, yet she did not. When he tugged her in close and kissed her, his lips were tender, she melted into his caress.

The monster in him came out in the night, a strangled moan flutters against her lips as the Beast pins her down to the bed. She gasps when he grinds against her, he was achingly hard and she was equally in need of releases, the adrenaline rushing through her.

Even though he was feral, she did not fear him. His hands are hasty as they rip her clothes from her flesh, his teeth stinging as he bites her neck, no kindness to his lust. She gives into the wildness, clawing her sharp nails down his back and nearly making him growl like a beast. Her panties are damp by the time he rips them off; she was slick, wet and warm when he penetrates her, Casey cries out in pleasure, digging her nails deep into his sun kissed skin.

The Beast lovingly kisses her gently, even as he pulled half way out, rutting back inside, his thick cock slicking deep into her dripping wet pussy, he snarls and huffs, his hips snapping rapidly as his hands clutched tightly at her slim hips; his fingernails were sure to leave bruises come morning.

Chin titled to expose her venerable throat, she feels his teeth marking her. His eyes grow darker, nearly black, strong hands slide up her flushed chest, fingertips teasing her pink nipples. Casey shivers, between her creamy pale thighs his cock twitches inside her cunt; her pussy clenches around his cock as he grinds his hips hastily, and she could feel her orgasm approaching quickly as he huffs and snarls like a beast in heat. Faster his powerful thrusts jar her body as she begins to fade into the bliss of her orgasm, he makes being bad feel so good.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1156619.html?thread=116618763#t116618763)


End file.
